


Their love stretched from his heart to her core.

by Slash_Is_My_Religion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Gwaine and apple love, Other, embarrassed arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_Is_My_Religion/pseuds/Slash_Is_My_Religion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fruit, a rather underrated fruit that Gwaine cannot stand to see go so unloved by the population. Cue comfused Arthur and a very heartfelt speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their love stretched from his heart to her core.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Gwaine is really, really drunk. Suddenly, he can talk to apples, and falls in love What happens when Arthur walks into Gwaine's rooms and sees a beautiful maidenly apple sitting upon Gwaine's table. Cracktastic.

*Sigh*  
Basically,it began with a childish hate of fruit.

All children hate healthy things, right? A child would much rather have a delicious cake smothered in thick, sweet honey, dripping from their fingers?  
Gwaine was no exception. Anything green, he wouldn't eat. Said it made him feel like he was eating grass.

But there was something overwhelmingly simple about the red/green of an apple... To be fair, it was still green, but a special shade of green. And there was something humorous about it tasting so sweet and taste bud tingling sharp, when it was the colours his mother went when he showed her his handful of worms.

 

****

Not surprisingly, Gwaine was drunk. Not Haha-I'm-a-bit-tipsy-and-am-about-to-fall-over drunk. Think, shouting about how King Arthur will get so fat he might soon have breasts, drunk.  
Of course, he was also so drunk that, in the morning, when a rather angry King barged into his bedroom, he would deny all knowledge of this because he had, in fact, forgotten.

Anyway, he was stumbling down a darkened alleyway, secretly hoping a thief would take advantage of his drunken state, because really, he needed to make up for losing all of his money gambling and drinking. emem  
Suddenly, a familiar sight caught his eyes. 

It was a half red, half green apple. 

The red side was almost black, both because it was such a dark deep red and because it was quite late at night. But the green side...  
It haunted Gwaine, dragging him back into the past, like one of his first loves reappearing in his life. Which it kind of was, really, but we won't get into that.

It was the same green of that first Apple. That first bite, after protesting to his friends about how much he hated fruit and would never like it.  
He trod carefully on the ground towards the apple, like it was a scared young girls who would bolt if he moved to fast. After what felt like a lifetime to him (but to anyone else watching, would have been a comic few minuets) he came face to face with the love of his life.

"Hello again, my love. I see thou hasn't not forgotten me. For I remember all of thy's sweet kisses and sharp curses as clear as yesterday."

 

****

*BANG BANG BANG*  
"GWAINE?! YOU GET HERE AND ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU." Gwaine groaned; it was far too early in the morning for him to be dealing with his King's hissy-fit. He was also far too hung over, not that the King needed to know that.

"Coming, Princess." There, thought Gwaine, that should make him even more angry at me. Nice one.  
As it turned out, Gwaine didn't have to open the door for the bratty King.  
The king had decided to let himself in, which did make sense, since he was a king and Gwaine was his loyal night, and Gwaine wasn't answering the door because he was still horrendously hung over from...  
Ugh, don't even go there.

*Crunch* "Gwaine. My trusty Knight. I have heard you had the audaci-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ASS?!?!" Being in the state that he was, it took him a while to determine what that crunching noise was. It had suddenly dawned on him why it was so familiar.

"Uh, having breakfast?"

"YOU'RE EATING MATILDA!!! STOP IT NOW. haven't you already eaten anyway, you fat oaf." Sure enough, Arthur was munching on the special apple of the Drunken Love Story. 

Gwaine kind of saw Merlin stood behind Arthur bit didn't really register him. ARTHUR WAS EATING HIS LOVE!

"Um... What?" The look of confusion in Arthur's face made Merlin laugh and Gwaine would have found it hysterical. At any other moment in his life.

"That apple, you are eating? Stop now, before I do something that I will really regret." Gwaine said,calmly.  
It was the calm before the storm

Sensing that all was not right with his Knight, Arthur gently placed the apple on the table. Gwaine ran over to Matilda and assessed for damage.  
"She's got a few cuts and grazes, skins broken on the surface and A HUGE CHUNK OF HER MISSING.She will not be okay." The bite Arthur had taken had been fatal. Matilda didn't stand a chance. 

Arthur looked confused and bewildered. It was like the whole world had turned inside out!

A single tear rolling down Gwain's cheek, he solemnly said to Arthur, "just because she was an apple doesn't make her any less special. She was my love. Our love was real! More real than Merlin's and Freya's and certainly more real than yours and Gwen's. we understood each other, we told each other secrets. I shall never forgive you for taking her away from me."  
He paused before continuing. "They are a far too under appreciated fruit, apples. They grow year after year, plumping up and filling with juice. But no one wants them. They sit at market stalls, looking sad and feeling unwanted. Unloved."  
Pause. "I know how they feel."

 

Gwaine invited Merlin to Matilda's funeral, but not Arthur.  
****

Gwaine only fell in love a few times after Matilda, and none of them were as pretty as her.  
There was Kali, the red apple with a short stalk and a leaf still attached. There was Bethany, a yellows green and rotted away far too quickly.  
Then there was a Granny Smith, fleshy, smooth and beautiful. We just didn't have the same personality.  
And And Judith just swore too much.


End file.
